Sweeny Todd characters get therapy
by Alene236
Summary: this story is what I think would happen if the final sequence didn't happen and if nobody died beside Pirelli. Also this is a fanfiction for QueenOfSparrabeth. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sweeny Todd Characters get Therapy.

**A/N: this story is what I think would happen if the final sequence didn't happen and if nobody died beside Pirelli. Also this is a fanfiction for QueenOfSparrabeth. I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD. AT ALL. IF I DID DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD WRITE FANFICTION ON IT?  
**

chapter one.

Mrs. Lovett was standing at her counter in her pie shop. Staring lovingly at the man whom she knew would never return her affections. He was sitting at a table starring at his hands.

"Mista T... well it is hard for me to say this but, I think you need to go get some help," Mrs. Lovett said cautiously.

"And why is that?" Sweeny asked.

"Well, ever since you came back and found about your wife, you've been kinda out of it."

"Yes, well, what do you think I should do?"

"Go to this doctor, called a psychiatrist. He should staighten you out. Tell him what's wrong, let him help you."

So Sweeny went to the town psychiatrist where he saw the doctor immediately. The doctor sat in a large maroon winged back chair, "Ah, Mr. Todd. The barber on Fleet Street, correct?" Sweeny just nodded in response. "I'm doctor Parker, please sit down," Dr. Parker motioned to a couch that was the same maroon as his chair. "So, tell me what your problems are," the doctor began.

"Well, there is this man. He has tried to make my life a living hell. He caused my wife to drink poison and he has my daughter locked up in his house. She is not allowed to leave, he is holding her prisoner," Sweeny stated.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Sweeny grimaced at the clichéd phrase. He didn't want to tell this man, this stranger his feelings. He guessed that all he would have to do is tell this man what was bothering him and that he would be sent on his way. It didn't work like that, he was expected to sit there and talk about his _feelings_. "Well, I want revenge. I want him to feel the same pain that I have felt and I am not going to rest until that happens."

"Revenge isn't healthy, Mr. Todd. May I suggest that you talk to this man and tell him that you want you daughter released?"

"NO! I can't do that. He thinks I'm in Australia, he can't know that his ward is my daughter, HE CAN'T!" And with that final out burst he left.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter the others will either be just as short or a little longer. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweeny Todd characters Get Therapy

Chapter 2

The next day Judge Turpin was sitting in his library, singing to himself.

"Johanna, Johanna, I'll keep you here forever, I'll wed you on the morrow. Johanna, Johanna, The world will never touch you, I'll wed you on the morrow! As years pass, Johanna, You'll tend me in my solitude, No longer as a daughter, as a woman. Johanna, Johanna, I'll hold you here forever then, you'll keep away from windows and you'll deliver me, Johanna."

Beadle was hovering near and heard Turpin singing. He got concerned and spoke up, "Sir, I think...well...you...need...help."

"Really? And why is that, Beadle?"

"Well, Johanna is sixteen, and you are no spring chicken yourself," Beadle answered cautiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Help, Sir, get some help. Dr. Parker near Fleet Street, Sir. I think he can help you."

So Turpin went to this Dr. Parker. Who was, yet again, sitting in his maroon chair. The doctor looked up and saw Turpin standing there.

"Ah, Judge Turpin. What can I do for you today?" He asked

"Well, I have been told that you can help me."

"Yes, just sit down and tell me your problems."

"Well, I am planning on getting married..." he started.

"And is that a problem?" Dr. Parker probed.

"Well...she is my ward...all her life I have loved her as a daughter. She is sixteen years of age..."

"Wait. Woah. She is sixteen? Doesn't that seem... I don't know...Like pedophilia?" The doctor asked, obviously concerned with the Judge and his plans for his future wife.

"Well, kind of, I guess."

"You said she was your ward? Did you adopt her?"

"Well, sort of. I sent her father to prison fifteen years ago. I raped her mother, who then drank poison in an attempt to kill herself. So yes, I guess since neither of her parents were in any condition to take care of her and I took her in, that I adopted her."

"Oooooookay!" The shocked doctor replied and wrote somthing down on a pad of paper. "You do know that rape is illegal, right?"

"Are you going to say anything? I thought there was some patient/doctor confidentiality thing."

"Well, it is illegal, so the confidentiality doesn't apply," Dr. Parker replied.

"Do you want to be sent away for fifteen years? For a crime that you didn't commit, all because you told the police that I raped some lady?"

"No, not really. Maybe you should go and postpone the wedding until we can decide if this is the best idea for you."

"Fine," Judge Turpin left the office.

**A/N: the song Turpin was singing was in the Broadway version of Sweeny Todd. Listen to Michael Cerveris' version from 2005 revival cast, because that is the one I heard and it was very good. PLEASE REVIEW!! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney Todd Characters get Therapy

Chapter 3

Anthony was staring at Johanna's window. She was just so beautiful that he could not stay away from her, even though he was threatened to be beaten up if he showed his face on this street. Apparently Judge Turpin was in court today, so he didn't have to worry. He often thought about going to see someone about Johanna. Maybe a doctor of some sorts, one he could talk about his worries and problems to, one that could help him save Johanna from Turpin. Just as he was thinking this, Johanna walked up to her window and smiled at him. Anthony smiled and waved to her then walked down the street to find that doctor he was thinking about earlier. He didn't have to walk far, it was down the street and around the corner. He looked up at the sign above the door, "Dr. Parker; psychiatrist," it read. So Anthony opened the large door and entered the building. He was able to see the doctor right away. Again the doctor was sitting in his maroon chair. Dr. Parker looked up at Anthony and gave him a large, tired smile. The kind that seems more creepy than welcoming; it was far too large for the doctors face and somewhat maniacal. Anthony returned the smile with a wary, somewhat scared, smile of his own.

"Yes, young man?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Well, I've heard you can help me," replied Anthony.

"Yes, yes, just sit on the couch and tell me what is wrong."

"Okay," Anthony said as he sat down on the couch, "I am in love with a young woman, whom I have never talked to. I have only seen her through a window."

"What? You pervert! You watch her through her window? I am sure her parents would not be happy with that!" the doctor exclaimed, shocked.

"Excuse me? I thought I was the one talking to you, and you will listen and try to help me find a solution."

"Oh...oh yeah... that's right. So, your problem is that you are a big pervert, who watches a young woman through her window. I don't know, but you could also be a stalker," The doctor got quieter again and continued to listen.

"And her warden is planning on marrying her, she is only sixteen. Her warden keeps her locked up in the house, she cannnot go anywhere. That is why I can only see her through a window. She looks out over the street and I stand on the street and look at her. I want to save her from this monster of a warden she has, I want to save her, to marry her, to protect her."

"Wait this girl you speak of, is her warden Judge Turpin? And is her father Mr. Sweeney Todd? The barber on Fleet Street?" Dr. Parker asked quickly.

"Well... am I supposed to talk to you about that? I am not quite sure I should, but, yes her warden is the Judge. I don't know who her father is. You think it is Mr. Todd? Why is that? Is he one of your patients? Wait, you're not allowed to tell me things like that are you?" Anthony asked.

"No, I am not allowed to say anything about that, patient/doctor confidentiality stuff. Yet, neither of them signed their papers...hmmm...no I won't say anything about them. My lips are sealed."

"Okay, yeah, well, I will be leaving. Now," Anthony walked out the door. Wondering were this man got his credentials from, he seemed to not be very reliable, he didn't seem to be trustworthy, at all. In fact, Anthony thought Dr. Parker should be seeing a pyschiatrist, himself. Dr. Parker was loony, and had outbursts of things such as, "You pervert!", yeah Anthony didn't think that this man was right in the head.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block and was REALLY busy. So the next chapter I am wondering who to have go to therapy. I am letting you guys choose for me. Out of Mrs. Lovett, the beggar woman, or Beadle. Who should I choose? PM me or review, I love hearing from you. I want your feedback. If you enjoy Twilight or Harry Potter go check out my other stories "Truth or Dare" and "50 ways to annoy Edward Cullen" R&R!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sweeney Todd Characters get therapy ch. 4

Mrs. Lovett was at the counter in her pie shop when Sweeney came in.

"I never got to ask you how was the doctor, I forgot to ask when you came back?" She asked.

"Insane, he expected me to talk to Turpin about Johanna. Can you believe it? Actually he might be able to help you."

"About what?"

"Your infatuation about me."

Mrs. Lovett considered this, she could talk about her worries and such with this doctor. "What is his name?"

"Dr. Parker."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, grabbed her coat and headed out the door to the doctors office.

She entered the building and asked the receptionist if she could see the physchiatrist. The receptionist mumbled somthing about never having more patients than they had this week. When she stepped in the room Dr. Parker was sitting on his maroon couch.

"Ah, another patient. Hey, I think I've seen you before. Do you own the pie shop on Fleet Street?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Why, yes I do. Dr., aren't you supposed to be sitting on the chair,a nd I'm the one who is supposed to be sitting on the couch?"

"Yes, that is how it normally is, isn't it? Well, to me it sounds so cliche. Why don't you sit in the chair and I will sit on the couch?" he suggested.

"Well, okay. So doctor, I am insanely in love with my business partner he knows it, but he doesn't seem to want to do anything about it."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to date a co-worker."

"That's not really it, though. A while back, he was sent away. To Austrailia. His wife was raped and she drank poison, to get away from the pain. My business partner thinks she died, but I haven't told him that his wife actually is still alive," She explained.

"And why not?" the doctor asked writing somthing down on his pad of paper.

"Because I would be so much better for him than _that_," she said with disgust. "Now she has gone crazy and is simply a beggar woman on the streets."

"Wait a second. Is your business partner Sweeney Todd? Does he have a daughter who is kept as a ward in Judge Turpins house? And Was Judge Turpin the one who raped your co-workers wife? And does the sailor boy; Anthony want to save Sweeney's daughter?" he asked flipping through his pad of paper a few times. "Aha! I've got it! It is all connected! You guys all know each other for some reason or another!"

"Uh. I'm going to go now. Yeah, well, maybe I'll come back, or maybe not," Mrs. Lovett said as she exited the office and walked out onto the streets.

**A/N: tell me what should happen next! I have a few ideas (group therapy among them) but I want to know what YOU want to see.**


	5. HELP!

HELP ME!!!!!!

I am working on the next chapter of Sweeney Todd Characters get therapy and it is Johanna going to the Dr.

What should she tell him?

What should he ask?

Anything you guys want to see in this chapter?

Help me help me help me! either review or PM! I want your help and I need your help!


	6. Chapter 5

Sweeney Todd characters get therapy ch. 5

Johanna sat at her window staring out at the busy street below. She was a prisoner in the judge's house, never to leave, and now he wanted to marry her. Ew! She was sixteen, he was, like, sixty! She wondered what someone else would think about that, she wanted to talk to somebody. Just then Beadle came into her room.

"Hello, Beadle." Johanna greeted warily.

"Hello, Johanna. Lord Turpin asked me to check on you, see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine, Beadle. Um, Beadle? Can you help me out of the house? I need to see a doctor."

"You mean a physician?" Beadle asked.

"No, I mean, a doctor that'll help me with my problems, I know you helped the Judge find this doctor, I want you to help me." When she talked to Beadle like that, there was no way he could refuse.

"Of course, Johanna. I'll just tell Judge Turpin and we'll be off!"

Beadle left her room, and a few minutes later he came to get her. They walked down the street and around a corner. There was a building with a sign outside "Dr. Parker; physchiatrist". Beadle went to walk in with Johanna but she stopped him and continued in herself. She was able to see the doctor right away.

"Hello!" A crazy-looking man answered her knock on the door. Johanna walked in and was shocked with what she found. Dr. Parker was sitting on a wooden stool that was placed on top of a maroon wingedback chair. The stool was wobbily and in danger of falling over. Johanna was shocked and slowly walked over to the couch.

"Um. yes, I need to talk to someone. You see, I am kept a prisoner in this man's house, he never lets me outside, I had to tell him I was seeing a doctor just so I could leave to talk to you."

Dr. Parker just nodded and she continued.

"He wants to marry me. He is so much older than me."

"How old are you?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Sixteen." Johanna answered.

"WAIT A SECOND! YOU ALL KNOW EACH OTHER! TURPIN IS YOUR PSYCO PEDOPHILE, SWEENEY IS YOUR DAD, ANTHONY WANTS TO MARRY YOU (ALTHOUGH HE'S NEVER MET YOU) MRS. LOVETT WANTS TO MARRY YOUR REAL DAD, YOUR MOM ISN'T REALLY DEAD BUT SHE'S PSYCO TOO!" Dr. Parker pushed Johanna out of the door and locked it shut.

_It's all connected! They all have problems with each other. There is only one solution GROUP THERAPY! _

_**A/N: sorry it's so short, would've been better if I had more ideas. Next chapter, probably the last.**_


	7. Oh the chaotic chaos

Sweeney Todd Characters get therapy ch. 6

Dr. Parker sat in a corner of his office in the fetal position. slowly rocking back and forth. Back and forth.

_Everyone knows everyone. They're all connected. They all have problems. I have no solutions. I want to screw them up even more. Only one way to fix this. GROUP THERAPY! Duhn duhn daaaaaa! _

He slowly got up from his corner and over to his file cabinet and opened his latest patients files, wrote down their addresses and sent letters to each of them asking them to join him for another session and he invited the Beadle and the beggar woman from the street.

A few days later he got replies from each of them, they were all coming.

********************************

"Okay, so Mr. Todd sit here next to Judge Turpin, Beggar Woman, here, Johanna, Anthony, Beadle, and Mrs. Lovett." Dr. Parker said placing them all in a circle.

"Now, we will start the story with the judge. Okay, any questions?"

"You didn't tell us this was going to be group therapy! I'm leaving." Sweeney said getting up.

"Oh no your not! This is going to be your path to enlightenment. You are going to stay here until I know the whole story and can help you all through it. Judge continue."

"Yes, well, this man here," he said pointing to Sweeney, "was married to a woman so beautiful that she need not be with him. So I decided she should be with me, and I arrested him. Sending him away. I apologised to her profusely to try to get her to fall for me. But she wouldn't budge. So I invited her to a party at my house. That silly goose came and, since she didn't know anybody, she started to drink. So I spotted her and, yes, I admit, I took advantage of her."

"Ha! How dare you!" Sweeney shouted jumping out of his chair and standing so he had to look down at Turpin. "She was still my wife, you didn't even care. We had a child, a family, you tore it apart!"

"As I was saying," Turpin continued as Sweeney sat back down, "So she drank poision, went psyco, and is now sitting here insane and living on the streets." Turpin explained gesturing to beggar woman, Lucy. "Then, I took their child, Johanna, and raised her as my own. Now she is old enough, we are getting married. There, you happy now?"

"Um, okay, Mr. Todd, your version please."

"My life was taken away by this man." he accused pointing to Turpin. "I have been away for fifteen years. I come back, find out my wife drank poision, so I supposed she died, my child is under the very careful watch of Turpin, my crazy partner in crime wants to marry me, that sailor boy wants to take Johanna away, and I want everyone to feel my pain. That is all. Oh, and I want to kill Turpin. Now that is all."

"Okay, let's skip ahead. . . Mrs. Lovett, why don't you try to explain what happened."

"with pleasure, I loved Sweeney, who used to be Benjamin but changed his name, anyway, I loved him for a long time. His baber shop was over my pie shop, so I saw him all the time. Then he got arrested was sent to Austraila. His wife, poor thing, was rapped by Turpin, so she poisioned herself, their child was taken away and raised by Judge. Sweeney returned fifteen years later and, although I knew his wife was still alive, this was my chance, so I made him believe his wife was dead. We use his barber shop as a way to get fresh human meat for my pies, and wait, I shouldn't have said that should I?"

"No, you shouldn't," Sweeney answered.

"Okay, that's it. I can't take this anymore! Here's my prognosis: Turpin, you are a crazy, gross, old pedophile and I can't help you. Mr. Todd, you should kill Judge Turpin, but since that is illegal, may I suggest that you throw darts at a picute of him,"

"May I switch darts to knives?" Sweeney asked.

"I don't care. Beggar woman, I feel so sorry that you were forced into this mess, all caused by Judge Turpin. Johanna, you are possibly the only person here who just wants to get away from it all and not cause harm, so even though Anthony is a pervert, I will personally pay for you to leave London, as soon as possible. Beadle Bamford, I believe you are as much at fault as Turpin, so, since I am not a police officer, you will have to work this out on your own. Mrs. Lovett, I am sorry for your unrequited love, but you should have told Sweeney that his wife was a psyco living on the streets, you deserve what your going to get.

They all left and Sweeney killed and Anthony made it out of London and got didn't have to work with Turpin anymore so he resigned his post and moved to Ireland, and Mrs. Lovett found a better recipie for her meat pies other than humans and her, Toby, and Sweeney bought a summer house by the sea.

**a/n: THE END! Thank you my wonderful readers! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to finish this story. If you enjoy Twilight and Harry Potter please check out the rest of my stories, 50 ways to Annoy Edward Cullen, Layla, Happily Never After, The Man in the Mirror, and Truth or Dare. Also, if you like the Percy Jackson series, check out my cousin and mine story, Percy Jackson and the Crazy Karaoke Night, penname AleneApollo.**


End file.
